Getting Millie Back
by kitkathampster
Summary: When the Drones captured Millie all hope was lost, the Angels fell apart for their fallen sister and saddness decended upon the drome, that is untill a vist brings in new racers. Follow the racers in a race against the drones and time as they not only try to rescue Millie but also save the world
1. Loves first kiss

Chapter 1: Loves first kiss

"_I've got you…" Wylde whispered when Hope fell onto a heap on the floor "…I've got you" Hope fell into a crumpled mess of despair and misery as she tried to scream out her pain, Wylde wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled Hope into his lap making a wall of muscle between Hope and the outside world, he gently rocked backwards and forwards trying to sooth the young woman, the only word leaving her lips was her sisters name, Amelia._

"_We'll get her back…" Wylde whispered to the sobbing girl in his arms "…I never break a promise to someone I love and I promise you we will get Amelia back" With gentle lips Wylde kissed the top of Hope's forehead, squeezing the women gently as he pulled Hope closer into his chest._

XxX

Time? What was time? Who was it that found a minute within an hour, a second within a minute? Many had tried to unravel the mystery of time, to study the fabric of time and space but they had all failed, everyone had a theory but no one had an answer.

Time held no measure within the Acceledrome, what felt like days could just be an hour or even a week. With no windows or real doors to look out of no one could tell what time of day it was, only looking at the clocks within the drome would be an indication as to whether the sun or moon was out.

Everything ticked over in slow motion but the days went by fast, so fast if it was a car the driver could have whiplash when it screeched to a halt. For the next long and miserable seven days the portal wouldn't open, it had been a week since Millie had not returned from the portal but the small burst of confidence at the beginning of the week soon fizzled out. Tezla would often lock himself in either the control room or his lab trying to avoid Hope in case she had another outburst, but he shouldn't have bothered.

With each waking second of the first three days the four Angel sisters would sit by the Wheel of Power waiting and watching, hoping with all of their hearts that Amelia would just turn up safe and well. Drew however acted a bit more human, he would look just as lost but Drew tried to make the days as normal as he could as he sketched away in his pad; designing more clothes no doubt.

It turned out that the bundle of red fur known as Skye was the twins year old Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever puppy; Toller for short, Suzzie thought bringing Skye would cheer the sisters up but it sadly went the other way around. After eating and doing his business Skye would huddle up with the Angel sisters looking really sorry for himself, every so often Skye would pine for his missing mistress before curling up between the twins.

The hours ticked by with no sign of the portal reopening, the sisters all sat under the glowing rings and soon three days whizzed past without anyone noticing.

On the third day Dani gave up the pity party and with a huff she stood up, quickly she brushed the dirt off her jeans and strolled over to a surprised Tork next to Hollowback, with a small smile tugging the ends of her lips up Dani griped Torks red shirt tightly to pull him towards her and then proceed to snog his brains out.

"God I've missed you" Tork whispered against Danis lips before going in for another kiss.

"Get a room you two…" Pork Chop hollered from beneath the hood of his car"…I don't really want to see you two ripping each others clothes off"

"Good idea PC" Dani replied as the smile grew on her face. Happily she took Torks hand and together they rushed up to the catwalk, they weren't seen again until the next morning when both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

Day four had no change in the remaining sisters behaviour, the three sisters stared up at the Wheel of Power with misplaced hope in their eyes, Mel; who was in the middle, was the only one to move, she gripped both her older sister's hands as her blue eyes never moved from their target, Skye was happily snoring away in her lap.

On the fifth day another Angel sister got fed up with the depression and came back into the harsh reality of the real world, as the dinning room filed with a lunchtime hush loud base thumping music blasted out from the garages, the suddenness of it made most of the racers jump and some drop their lunches.

"That's Baseline" Shirako all but shouted as he leapt up from the table with a sparkle of disbelief in his eyes. Forgetting his now deserted lunch the young Asian rushed out of the room and ran down the long, empty corridors, his footfalls echoing down the halls. The others tried to follow but Shirako was to fast for them to keep up.

"Faith" Shirako called once he had pulled the door open to revel the missing figure, she was huddled up in the passenger seat, Faiths legs were pulled up to her chest as her arms wrapped around them. Faith's blue eyes were closed off to the world as her head bobbed to the loud beat, a small runaway tear ran down the side of her face which was quickly wiped away by a loving Shirako.

"Shirako" Faith softly whispered as she turned towards him.

"What is it love?" Shirako asked softly as he took Faiths hand in his. Slowly Faith opened her eyes as she faced the Asian.

"Shirako…" Faith whimpered as another tear escaped and then another "…I'm scared"

"I know sweetheart, I know" With some difficulty and a bit of luck Shirako managed to climb into the car with Faith safely tucked into his lap and had closed the car door with a slam, with Shirakos arms tightly round her and his soothing words whispered in her ear Faith was gently lulled into a peaceful sleep. When Faith woke six hours later she was full of beans, back to her old self as Faith ran around the Acceledrome like a mad women with Skye right behind her, however it just didn't seam right, Hope and Mel where still sitting in their own world of loss and by the looks of things that was where they will stay for now.

Day six rolled around with just Mel and Hope sitting together by the Wheel, the racers watched on unsure of what they could do or say. After Hope had the emotional break down the day Amelia was lost Lani rushed over to the control room and went though the footage on Amelia's onboard camera with a fine toothpick, two hours of having square eyes later Lani found something that could help. Everyone was horrified as they watched the footage the tape had recorded.

Amelia had a bad looking accident but luckily the camera survived and was still rolling, however it was unfocused, a bit hazy and difficult to make out much. The waiting group watched as a burled Amelia shaped blob dragged herself out of the wrecked car and stumbled over broken bits of car only to be captured and taken away by a small group of blurred drones.

It was heartbreaking to see the Angel's faces drop like a ton of bricks but as Lani explained, if the drones had Amelia then there was a chance she was still alive, so on that faint hope everyone pulled together to think of a plan. Day seven came just as agonisingly slow and again both Hope and Mel were waiting for their sister, no one knew what to do, not even Momma Ali.

"They need to eat something…" Momma Ali stressed as she watched the two sisters sitting in front of the wheel from her perch "…they're going to be skin and bones if they keep this up much longer"

"Don't worry Momma Ali…" Dani replied that morning with a small smile "…they just need some time"

"Being a family means we're close but having common interests means we have gotten closer then a normal family…" Faith sighed as she looked towards her two younger sisters, Skye nudged his wet nose against Hope and Mels hand hoping they would show a reaction, they didn't "…Hope was really close with Millie because of their dancing, Mel was close to her because she was the youngest and she always looked up to the Millie"

"But they are really damaging their health if they keep this up" Momma Ali replied as she tried to hustle around the kitchen; which was difficult with a cast on her leg. The racers all sighed collectively as they huddled around the tables in the dinning area, now with some of the racers gone they could all sit on two tables but it was still a bit of a squeeze. Wylde and Nolo both looked up from their lunch when the smell of freshly baked cookies wafted over to them when the oven door was opened.

Since Momma Ali had arrived she had cooked her heart out for the group, all three meals were cooked to perfection and soon vanished from the plates. Both Nolo and Wylde looked at each other and identical grins spread onto their lips, they both had the same idea at the same time and swiftly put it into action.

Moving quickly to beat Pork Chop to the plate of sweetness Wylde and Nolo both jumped up from their seats took the plate of hot cookies, swiftly the men and ran towards the Wheel being careful not to drop any of the cookies along the way.

"Hey get back here" Pork Chop bellowed in anger as he chased after the two, his footfalls pounding behind the two men.

"Sorry Pork Chop, but it's important" Wylde called over his shoulder, trying to sooth his friend as they ran to the slope towards the two miserable girls. Not wanting to startle Hope and Mel, Wylde and Nolo gently lowered there larger frames onto the cold floor on either side of the girls, slowly but surely they shuffled closer to the chosen woman. Skye who had his head perched on Hopes knee once again nudged her hand, he looked up confused when the men arrived and with a flick of his tail the puppy wined slightly looking at both Nolo and Wylde with big brown eyes.

"Don't worry Skye…" Nolo said patting the small dog on the head "…they will come round soon" Seemingly happy with Nolo's answer Skye stretched his tired body with a jaw popping yawn before trotting off to find some food, the men watched as the fluff ball lifted his leg and 'watered' the support rail of the rap before trotting out of sight; his claws making a pitter patter as he scurried across the hard floor.

"Hope…" Wylde softly called as Nolo tried the same tactic with Mel "…princess it's me, Mark…" The only reaction was Hope blinking, her eyes not moving away from the Wheel as it glowed away. Slowly Wylde moved his hand to gently rest it on Hopes knee and gave it a small squeeze "…please princess come back" Wylde begged as Hope blinked again. He wanted more then anything for Hope to snap out of her daze like state and he was so engrossed by the twin that he jumped when suddenly a shout broke the deathly silence.

"COOKIES" Mel declared as she picked up five and shoved three into her mouth, looked like the youngest sister had finally awoken and was now proceeding to pick up more tasty treats laying on the plate before her.

"They maybe nice but we will need to get other food in you…" Nolo began helping Mel shakily onto her feet "…you've been like this for seven days"

"WHAT, I've been Miss Zombie for that long, we better hurry…" Wylde watched on as Mel dragged Nolo up the ramp and back towards the kitchen "…it's food time" Once their voices had completely disappeared into faint whispers Wylde once again tired to get Hope round to the real world.

"Princess…"

"Has it really been a week?" A small voice asked as a soft hand placed itself on top of Wyldes, her fingers gripping his hand like it was Hopes only lifeline.

"Yes it has"

"And nothing new has happened?" Hopes voice wavered slightly but her eyes didn't, the Wheel of Power shining in her gaze.

"No"

"I don't know what to do…" Hope finally admitted as she faced the floor, her messy and unwashed brown hair flopped into her face as her eyes gazed down "…Millie has always been there and now she's gone. I just wish she was here Mark" Hope couldn't cry anymore, she didn't have any tears left, she just felt so lost without her oldest sister guiding her though the unknown.

"I wish I could say I know what you're going though but I can't…" For the first time in seven days Hope looked up and finally made eye contact with another human being, her eyes showing just how distressed she was "…I know what it is like to feel betrayed and confused but not what's like to lose a close sibling"

"Mark…" Hope offered a small smile as she looked up with lost but hopeful eyes "…I sure I stink to high heaven and need to wash…but I don't want to be alone…could you maybe…"

"Come on…" Wylde said pulling the young women up after handing her some cookies to eat in the meantime "…bath time" Hope's small smile became that tiny bit bigger as they slowly made their way towards the wash room. Hope went into a world of her own as they made their way and Wylde sighed happily when they bumped into Drew, with Drew's aid Wylde waited by the pool like bath as the male got Hope changed, within ten minutes from leaving the Wheel of Power behind both Wylde and Hope were changed into their costumes and slipping into the hot bubbly water, or in Hopes case falling in.

Before leaving Drew brought out Hopes toilettes and placed them in a easy reachable distance. Wylde offered a smile of thanks to Drew before he picked the shower gel and lathered it into his hands, once they were bubbled up enough he gently rubbed Hopes tense shoulders.

"That feels so good…" Hope moaned as she rolled her now relaxed shoulders, bubbles popping around them as the Jacuzzi happily boiled away "…please don't stop" Hope sat there in a comfortable silence as Wylde gently and slowly worked out every single tight knot in her body, first Wylde started with Hopes back before sliding onto her arms, once they were clean and fully relaxed he moved onto the top of her chest then down onto her stomach; the fruity smell of the shower gel filled Wyldes senses as his hands moved onto Hopes legs. Wylde started at the bottom of her legs with Hopes feet and then slowly worked up, as he reached Hopes thighs he hesitated when a loud moan slipped from her lips, his lower half throbbed before it tensed.

Gritting his teeth tightly Wylde carried on regardless, he got mid way up Hopes thighs before he had to stop, his body was reacting madly to the barley dressed women before him, he couldn't do this while Hope was still upset about her sister, it was just wrong. Hope looked up to meet Wyldes heat filled gaze with a look of confusion, then she noticed the blush that graced Wyldes cheeks and she understood.

"Sorry" Wylde whispered before washing the bubbles off his hands knowing he would smell of peach for the next few hours.

"Wylde…" Hope called as her warm hand found his chest, his head willingly moved to look her in the eyes "…don't apologise for this, you have helped me out and if anything I should be then one apologising for making you feel uncomfortable"

"Don't say that Hope, you didn't make me uncomfortable…" Wylde placed his hand on top of Hopes and gently raised his other hand to cup her face "…I stopped because I didn't want to push your personal boundaries to far…"

"But I want you to…" Hope blurted out before she could stop it. Wylde was stunned to silence, his muscles tensing in shock as his eyes stared widely at the women before him, did Hope say whet he thought she said. The words hung in the air as the two racers looked at each other, Hope blushed a bright red before she pulled back and out of Wyldes reach "…I'm so sorry, I never meant to say that…" Hope now had a bad case of verbal diarrhoea and she couldn't stop talking, seaming to dig herself deeper and deeper into her own hole of hell "…please don't hate me Mark. I'm sorry…"

"Princess…"

"I mean your really handsome and everything…"

"Princess…"

"…and I know you don't like me in the same way….

"Princess…"

"…but I really, really like you and if we just stay friends that would be cool…"

"Hope…"

"..I don't want to loose our friendship over something like a…" Getting Hopes attention was useless, the women just stumbled over her words, trying to fix what she thought was broken. Giving up on getting her attention by calling Wylde swooped forward and pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss "…crush"

"Stop…" Wylde whispered his lips barley apart from hers, their hot breaths mingled as the bubbles popped around them "…putting yourself down like that"

"You mean…" Hope half asked as their lips ghosted over each others, the bubbles bouncing around the two.

"Yes it does…now no more talking from you"

A.N. well here it is, the first chapter of Getting Millie Back. What do you think? Just to let you know this story will be slow to update, I have a few on the go and I'm trying to go get Due To The Letter sorted aswell. Hope you enjoyied

kitkathampster


	2. Nightmare Part 1

Chapter 2: Nightmare Part 1

The near darkness that surround me blurred before my eyes as they strained to focus on my grubby surroundings. My head felt it would split in two as the pounding in my head made my pale eyes water, no matter how much I tried it was to dark to see anything distinctive, however there was still enough light to see another shadow pass me by.

I had no idea where I was but this was my own personal hell.

My mind kept slipping in and out of conciseness as time ticked me by, time had no importance to me as I limply hung from the chains around my wrists, preventing me from laying in a heap on the floor; I was weak, tired and hungry as I hung there watching the shadows go by my prison.

"Has she cracked yet?" A cold icy voice asked as a pair of footfalls drew closer and closer to my cell.

"No not yet my mistress, but we're working on it" That voice, I know that voice.

"Then work quicker you fool, don't make me tell you twice"

"Yes Gelorum, I will get right on it" This Gelorum person must have walked off as a single set of footsteps echoed away and only one shadow came into my sight, the shadow fell onto my weakened body as the owner stepped forward. With a creak the door to my hole opened and in stepped a man, their cold slimy hand rested under my chin as they lifted my weak head to look at me right in the eyes, his big smug grin made me sick just looking at it.

"Well, well, well…" I muttered in the strongest voice I could muster as I glared into his eyes "…hello traitor"

"Hello again my dear, long time no…ouch" With my last bit of strength I bit the gits hand with all my might and I felt smug when I had the metallic taste of blood on my tongue

"That's the least you deserve" I whispered as my body sagged against the chains keeping me in place.

"YOU BITCH…" the enraged man bellowed as he slapped me across my face "…you will pay for that"

XxX

"MILLIE" Faith shouted into the darkness of the room as she sat bolt upright, her toned body covered in a cold sweat as her bed clothes and covers tangled around her body. Her whole frame trembled with fear as Shirakos room came into focus

"Fai it's ok…" Shirako soothed pulling the scared girl into him, his hand softly stoking her hair "…it was only a dream"

"It felt so real…" Faith whispered snuggling deeper into Shirakos arms as her body trembled "…it was horrible"

"It's ok…" Shirako offered holding the scared women tighter as her eyes started to water "…I'm right here"

Tap tap tap

"What's going on?" A deep voice asked though the thick door as the sound of running hit the pairs ears, Faith had awoke everyone in the Dome; just what she need.

"Fai, Shirako are you ok?" Dani's worried voice asked though the door as the two sat in bed.

"You can come in…" Shirako called softly as tears streaked down Faiths face "…the door's open" With a whoosh the door opened to reveal the Angel sisters and Drew standing in front with the other racers standing behind them, all of them having the same look of worry on their faces.

"I saw her…" Faith whimpered against Shirakos chest as the racers moved into the room "…I saw Millie and she needs our help"

"What do you mean Fai?" Mel asked as she perched on the end of the bed, rubbing the top of her sisters foot though the thin blanket.

"I saw someone beating Millie up as she was ch…ch…chained to the wall, I wanted to help but I…I couldn't" Faith stammered she the tears rolled thick and fast from her saddened eyes.

"It was just a dream…" Drew started, musing her hair in a comforting way "…there is nothing to worry about"

"I know…" Faith bellowed as she pushed back from Shirako causing the young Asian to fall out the bed with a bang, all the covers falling off with him "…I know what you are saying but you weren't there. I could feel every punch, slap and hit Millie took, I could feel the chains as they dug into her wrists" Subconsciously Faith rubbed the sore skin of her wrists as she talked.

"Guys…" Vert interrupted with wide eyes as he pointed to Faiths intertwining hands "…what's that?" Confused everyone followed Vert's line of sight and all of them were shocked at what they saw before them.

"Losing Millie has hurt us all but please don't take it out on yourself" Shrimp begged as he took Faiths hands in his own with a depressed look in his eyes, Faith looked confused at first and then she looked down.

"Your dream…" Hope whispered as Lani ran out of the room to get her first aid bag "…you said Millie had chains around her wrists didn't you?" She half asked as Hope took her twins hands out of Shrimps now red fingers and held them tightly in her own.

"This is more common then you think Fai…" Pork Chop offered kindly as Lani reappeared with a bag in hand "…my mum saw this a few times in the hospital. The mind is a powerful thing"

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked as he stood behind Mel with Suzzie in his arms.

"This is a sleep condition that not many people know of but it happens often, when a person is under a lot of stress it can slip into your dreams…" Momma Ali explained as Lani cleaned the blood away "…you can get really vivid and real live dreams that can cause the brain to overload and whatever pain you feel will show up on your body"

"So if you dream of slashing your arm you wake up with a slash on your arm" Nolo half asked as he watched Lani do her stuff.

"Something like that"

"Will Fai be ok?" Esmeralda asked as she tugged on the hem of her top watching Faith as she flinched from the stinging sensation.

"She will be just fine" Lani stated as she finished off wrapping the cuts with fresh white bandages.

"I know this will be intruding to you Shirako and I'm sorry but Fai, did you want us to stay?" Suzzie asked as she sat beside he long time friend, watching as she slowly pulled herself together.

"It's ok…" Faith whispered as her gaze never moved from her bound hands "…I'll be fine, I just need to sleep this off"

"Well…" Dani stuttered "…if your sure" After Faith got a loving hug from everyone; a very quick hug from a really pale Wylde, Shirako slipped back into bed and pulled Faith to him, her arms wrapped around his frame as her saddened face snuggled into Shirakos chest. Slowly the racers left the room, their own beds calling to them.

"Night Fai" Shirako whispered as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Night Shirako"


End file.
